Not Yet, but One Day
by lightheaded25000
Summary: Romantic night.


"NOT YET, BUT ONE DAY"

By

Melinda G. Light

Disclaimer: The characters of SMK are the property of Warner Brothers 

and Shoot the Moon Productions.

Author's Note: What if Lee confided in Billy about how he feels 

about Amanda? This is a continuation of "All the World is a Stage" 

and before "Three Little Spies".

Feedback: Yes, please.

Time Frame: See author's note.

Billy's office:

Francine and Lee are meeting with Billy about some rumors that have 

been circulating about the stolen detonators. Billy has noticed Lee 

is not paying much attention to what is being said.

"Francine, why don't you see if you can get a list together of all 

known arms dealers?" Billy asks.

"Yes, sir." Francine answered. She looks at Lee, who she has noticed 

is acting like his mind is somewhere else. She gets up and leaves the office.

Lee is just sitting on the couch and seems to be miles away.

"Lee, did you check with some of your contacts?' Billy looks down at 

the report in from of him. When Lee does not answer him, he looks 

back up at him. "Lee?"

"What did you say, Billy?" Lee looks up and asks.

As Billy moves to the chair next to the couch he asks "Lee, what is 

wrong?" "And don't say nothing, because the way you are acting says 

differently." Billy watches his face.

There is a knock on the door. It is Amanda. Billy waves her in.

"Sir, I thought I would check with you and see if you needed me 

anymore today?" Amanda smiles at Lee who has perked up since she 

came into the room.

Lee starts smiling at her and stands up to greet her. He leans close 

to her ear to whisper "Dinner tonight?" Amanda nods.

Billy watches little exchange between the two and thinks, "I do 

believe I know what is wrong with Lee."

Billy answers, "No, Amanda, you can go on ahead and go."

Lee walks to the door with Amanda. She leaves.

"Scarecrow, stay for a few minutes." "I asked you a question a minute 

ago, but I think I've already got the answer to that one." "Now 

answer my next question." "Is there something going on between you 

and Amanda?"

Billy waits while Lee looks at him and starts smiling.

"Billy, I really don't know for sure but I will say this, not yet." 

Lee comments.

"In other words, you want something to happen." Billy grins and 

thinks, "It's about time you admitted how you felt about that lady."

Lee answers him by saying "More than anything." answers Lee.

Billy asks, "Did you ever think about making something happen?"

"I have already started, but I'm trying to take it slow." he is 

smiling slyly. Lee then turns to the door. When he gets to the door 

he turns back around and says "But I will say this much, she and I 

will be together one of these days. That is what I mean when I say 

not yet." 

Billy starts laughing as Lee goes out the door. He says aloud to 

himself "Lee, not yet is sooner than you think." shaking his head.

At 4:00p.m, Lee calls Amanda to confirm the time for their date.

"Hello." answers Amanda.

"Hi, beautiful." "I just wanted to call and confirm the time I should 

pick you up tonight. Is 7:00, alright?" Lee says.

Amanda smiles to herself. She has something planned.

"That is fine, Lee. Mother and the boys left this morning for a week 

to spend time with Joe." She is chopping onions while she is talking.

Lee grins, "I'll be there."

Amanda hangs up and stands still thinking for a minute. All of a 

sudden, she says aloud "I am going to do it." She stops what she 

was doing which was fixing some pasta sauce so it could be put in 

jars tomorrow. She goes up stairs to her bedroom closet and pulls 

out a box. The dress that was in it her mother had bought for her 

when she went to the beach last summer but Amanda had never worn it 

because she thought it was kind of risqué. It was a black knee 

length dress with two thin spaghetti straps made of pearls with the 

cleavage being lower than what Amanda was use to. She decided to 

wear her hair up but first she needed to put the rest of her plan 

into action. Laying the dress on the bed, she heads back down to the 

kitchen and puts everything up that she got out for the sauce and got 

out two steaks and baked potatoes. Then she goes into the dining room 

and sets the table for two, putting candles on the table.

Amanda looks in the mirror at herself and then looks at the clock. 

Lee will be here in 10 minutes. She starts smiling to herself and 

says out loud "Lee, look out here I come."

At 7:00, the doorbell rings:

Lee is standing at the door as Amanda opens it. He has trouble 

catching his breath when he sees Amanda. He thinks to himself "How 

can I be so lucky to have this beautiful woman as mine?"

Amanda watches as Lee stares at her. She smiles and 

says "Won't you come in?" Catching Lee's eyes she has trouble 

breathing.

"Uh, Amanda, you look beautiful." says Lee. He is starting to get 

nervous and thinks to himself "That it was going to be a real interesting night."

Lee follows her into the kitchen. He says, "Something smells good."

"Lee, will you open that bottle of wine on the counter for me?" 

grinning sweetly Amanda hands him the bottle opener.

"What is going on Amanda?" Lee asks.

"Why don't you take the wine into the dining room?" she suggests.

So Lee takes the bottle into the dining room and stops at the door.

Before him is a table set for a candlelit dinner. He starts to smile 

and turns around to Amanda.

"Amanda, somehow you were reading my mind." Lee commented.

"Well, I figured we have to do some talking and I didn't want it to 

be in front of other people." she starts grinning seductively.

Lee thinks,"I definitely do not want other people around either." He 

follows Amanda to the table and sets down the wine. Watching Amanda 

as he pours the wine he notices that she is starting to blush.

"I wonder what she is thinking." Lee thinks.

Amanda sees the question in his eyes.

"You are wondering what I am thinking, aren't you?" she asks.

"Actually yes I was." answers Lee.

"Why don't I show you?" Amanda suggested. She starts walking around 

the table to his side.

"I am really curious now." watching her move thinking that she was 

like a cat hunting a mouse and begins to grin slyly.

Putting her hand behind his neck she pulls him close and starts 

kissing him until they are both out of breath.

When they pull apart Lee tries to speak "Amanda, you should show me 

more often what you are thinking. Especially when it comes to these 

kinds of thoughts." He realizes his voice sounds hoarse. He is 

staring down into her eyes. Thinking to himself "Well that settles it 

I have fallen in love with Amanda King." With this thought, he has 

discovered that he is so nervous that he is shaking. He kisses her 

again.

The kiss ends and Amanda just stands there watching his face and 

realizing the conflict that is going on inside him.

"Lee, I think we had better sit down and eat before it gets cold." 

says Amanda but she is actually thinking "Not yet, Lee, but one of 

these days you will realize we belong together." smiling to herself.

Lee lets her go and moves to hold her chair out. They both start 

eating and enjoying each others company, but both of them are 

thinking the same thing.

"NOT YET, BUT ONE DAY!"


End file.
